Black and White Keys
by One.Eye.Opened
Summary: The music that flowed from Prussia fingers would be high at one moment, low at the next, soft then dramatic, it was amazing, so many different sides yet it sounded simply… awesome. Hungary watched as he pressed the thin, black and white keys of the piano.


_Ok!_ PruHun is one of my favourite pairings in hetalia! So i got like inspiration from a kpop video called wedding dress - WATCH IT! the plot in the video is 100% PruHun and the song is really good so yea...Wedding Dress by TaeYang~

And is it just me or can anyone else imagine prussia being totally awesome on a piano aru?

Oh a credit to my awesomely awesome beta - since i forgot to last time and its her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! But seriously aru...X3

Disclaimer - these characters do not belong to me aru!

* * *

><p><em>Black and White Keys<em>

Hungary loved the way Austria played the piano, even though she wasn't married to him anymore, she loved to listen to him playing the sonatas and various pieces by Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, and all the others. But it was the best when Austria would play the pieces, he, himself had written. The way his hands glided over the black and white keys, sometimes so fast that she would lose sight of the fingers, or sometimes so gentle and slow that the music that poured out could make her eyes dampen.

But she could only dream, right now she was only wishing that, she could leave.

It had happened only a few weeks ago, there was an issue and it was crucial for the ministers from the surrounding countries to discuss it in Austria; incidentally, the nations had to accompany their bosses. Hungary had jumped to the possibility to visiting her ex-husband's house. It had been a while since she had seen her former husband. Upon arriving, she had been ecstatic when she discovered the stay lasted for a period of six months, he reason why she valued this opportunity. However, only two weeks into her stay, hell had found its way into her life. Apparently Germany had also been dragged into the problem so he inevitably had to attend the meetings, but it wasn't the stiff blonde that Hungary knew that arrived, instead it had to be a particular albino who had come in his stead. When Austria interrogated him for coming in peacefully, he had shrugged, and said his brother was too busy to come so they asked the "awesome" him to come.

And to make it worse Austria had to accompany his boss to the meetings. So inevitably, Hungary was stuck, with Prussia and no Austria.

Oh how she yearned to return to her home.

But it wasn't so bad besides the constant presence of Prussia, thankfully there were times when he too was busy and she could do whatever.

One night whilst she was preparing for bed, with padlocks on the doors and windows, she heard an intriguing sound. Becoming entranced, she listened more intently. It was a piano. Something was weird, Austria never played so late unless he was composing a new piece, and Austria wasn't even here to begin with. Listening to the sounds more carefully, Hungary deducted that it didn't sound like Austria's playing. But that didn't mean it wasn't good, in fact it was simply amazing. Hungary reached for the door, her curiosity tearing at her, but as quickly as it started the music ended. Swearing to herself that she would find who the player was, she went to sleep.

^J^ - - -

Sipping her cup of tea, Hungary stretched, yawning in the process. _Three nights._ Three nights she had staked out at the piano room, three nights she had heard the music but never uncovered the secret identity of the mysterious player.

"Tonight, tonight, for sure." She whispered to herself,

"Tonight, what?" an arrogant face popped up into her mind.

"Nothing…"

_It couldn't be Prussia, could it? Prussia couldn't play piano or probably any instrument at that._

"Aren't you glad?" he grinned arrogantly,

"Glad?"

"To finally be rid of that unawesome piano playing pansy."

Already the frying pan could be seen from the corners of Prussia's eyes.

"Don't push it." Hungary threatened darkly,

"But honestly, he's just boring. The awesome me on the other hand though…."

Silence ensued.

In a mere second Prussia was out the door with Hungary hot on his heels. And so the rest of the day was spent by Hungary chasing Prussia, while he insulted anything he found "unawesome".

When Hungary had finally decided that she had beaten Prussia enough she returned to the piano room, except this time she had sneakily installed hidden cameras into all of the rooms which held pianos. Never underestimate an experienced fujioshi. The mysterious player wouldn't get away from her this time.

^J^ - - -

Feeling her eyes slowly drooping, Hungary slapped herself awake. Glancing at the time, it was already 3 am and there was no sign of the mysterious piano player. Maybe it was something else... All the running during the day had made her tired, she wasn't usually like this. Usually she could pull an all-nighter and the spent day after indulging herself in yaoi, reading or watching, it didn't really matter to her… Suddenly there was a sound, wait no, the player was back. _Yes!_ She spent a minute listening intently to the wild melody before she began to sneak. There was no way she would fail in sneaking, practicing on all the other nations assured that. Creeping behind the player, she was momentarily caught off guard when the figure just had to decide that he would stop playing and almost shoved the stool into her. But she just managed to regain her balance before watching the man stroll out of the room. _Damn it! I was so close!_

Returning to her room, thoughts rushed through Hungary's head. _Damn it! Austria's coming back soon and I'm sure if I don't find out who's playing the piano, I'll never know! Wait a minute, was there a flash of red before and white? NO…it was just a trick of the light, there wasn't much. Tonight, definitely._

^J^ - - -

Twisting the doorknob, Hungary entered Austria's home, she had returned from the meeting and luckily she had managed to escape earlier than usual. Halfway through turning the door, the familiar song of the piano reached her ears. Running silently, she rushed to the room. _Maybe I don't have to wait until night!_ She pushed the door open, forgetting about stealth she crashed into the room. Panting, she stared, simply stared, not a word on her lips. Peace disturbed, the musician had stopped and stared at the intruder. They locked eyes, red and green staring intently at each other. A light blush spread over Prussia's pale face. Then he smirked.

"So I found my stalker."

Ignoring him she asked, "I didn't know you played?"

"No, I can't play like glasses. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to."

_So it was him after all!_

Prussia slowly picked himself up but was interrupted with a sudden remark, "Wait!"

"What? Your ex will be back soon so I would rather leave sooner than to greet him."

"Play…"

"What..?"

She swallowed, "Play. At least… play for me…"

He grinned arrogantly but the smile didn't exactly reach his eyes, "Guess you can't resist the awesome me."

Hungary twitched; she remembered she had left her frying pan back when she was running. Prussia sat back down, stretching his fingers. His hands fell to the keys dramatically, instantly entering a crazed collection of notes. Hungary had heard him play before but not in the depth she was at the moment, the music was fast, wild, untamed. It wasn't the formal controlled pieces that Austria performed. The music that flowed from Prussia fingers would be high at one moment, low at the next, soft then dramatic, it was amazing, so many different sides yet it sounded simply… awesome. This wasn't even on the level of just playing anymore; it was emotion, all emotion. Pure, rare, untamed, even crazed, all of it packed into the black and white keys, it was overwhelming.

Finally the music sowed, reaching a halt.

"There."

"Please," she couldn't believe she was asking this but the music was addicting, "another song."

He merely nodded, before setting his fingers on the keys, this time it was a slower song, calmer, with a hint of grief, it was a song for a wedding. Through the music Hungary was brought back to her wedding day, it was a day which she had been beyond happiness and madly in love with Austria. The wedding march, she had never seen the piano player, she hadn't even glanced at him. But slowly she began to remember, didn't he have silvery hair? Shockingly Hungary came to a resolution.

"IT WAS YOU?"

Prussia smiled ruefully. _Of course she wouldn't remember him being at her wedding._

"IT _WAS_ YOU!" Thoughts crashed into her head. "How? Why?"

"When we found out you two were getting married, West had me play. Of course _Austria_ was offended at the idea but he kept it in place to make sure relations would stay stable. He never told you, did he? He probably was jealous that the awesome me could play a wedding march."

Hungary was shell shocked, all this time she hadn't even known that he had even been at her wedding. Wait. There was something else she remembered, after the ceremony she had seen the piano player crying, but she couldn't get a good look at the face or any time to ask anything.

"YOU WERE CRYING?"

"WAIT WHAT? THE AWESOME ME DOES NOT CRY! CRYING IS UNAWESOME!"

"But you were, in that corner, after the ceremony."

Prussia looked away, Hungary grinned triumphantly.

"You have no proof."

"I don't need any. You were crying." She began to laugh.

"Sheesh, woman."

"But why were you crying."

His face was growing red, not too much but enough for her to notice.

"No reason, stuff had got into my eyes."

"That's not it, you're blushing."

_Damn she noticed_.

"What's going on?" Austria barged in through the door. "What are_ you_ doing near my piano!"

Prussia silently thanked the gods. _So the spoiled brat is useful at times._

_Dammit, she was going to get some interesting information and Austria had to barge in. For the first time she dreaded his presence._

"Nothing, there's no way I'd touch your unawesome stuff," was Prussia's curt reply.

"Well, if you didn't break anything…"

Austria left abruptly and Prussia was preparing to leave. However, Hungary grabbed at his sleeve, stopping him.

"Totally unawesome."

She asked seriously this time, "Why were you crying?"

He suddenly went quiet, "Because…"

He wrenched himself out of her grip and placed something on the piano, before walking out of the room.

Hungary regarded the object, it was a ring! _What?_ Why would Prussia have a ring? It was beautiful ring no less. With a large diamond accentuated with many small ones, sparkling in the sun. Except, it was dusty and scratched, obviously old and it seemed discarded. She slipped the ring on in a trance, it was a perfect fit. Few people knew her ring size, one of them being…Prussia.

"Prussia…" Unknowingly tears began to seep from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Please Read &amp; Review aru!<p> 


End file.
